<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Dam Finally Breaks by moonyandthespidersfrommars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427717">When the Dam Finally Breaks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyandthespidersfrommars/pseuds/moonyandthespidersfrommars'>moonyandthespidersfrommars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anidala, F/M, Fix-It, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Light Angst, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Poor Anakin, Sad Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyandthespidersfrommars/pseuds/moonyandthespidersfrommars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is suspicious of Anakin and Padmé's relationship. What happens when he confronts Anakin? Will Anakin lie to protect his secret, or will he finally confide in a friend?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the Dam Finally Breaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically how Revenge of the Sith would go if Anakin told Obi-Wan about his visions of Padmé. I know this is slightly out of character, but it's comforting to write lol. ROTS Anakin Skywalker breaks my heart so hopefully this cheers you up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock sounded on the door. Anakin sighed in annoyance. He had just taken off all of his Jedi robes and gotten into nightclothes.</p><p>As he walked to the door, he couldn’t help but hope it was Padmé. She rarely came to visit him in his quarters, but who else would be knocking this late? Anakin swung the door open and there stood Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Is something wrong, Master?” he asked. He used the force to call his robes to his hand, ready for action. “Do we have a mission?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head. “No, no. Nothing is wrong, Anakin. I just came to check on you.”</p><p>“Check on me?” Anakin raised an eyebrow. “What am I in trouble or something?”</p><p>He laughed, but he felt uneasy. Obi-Wan looked tense. Anakin stepped aside to let him in. </p><p>“You’re not in trouble, Anakin. I just need to speak to you about something.”</p><p>Obi-Wan sat down.</p><p>“Okay...” Anakin perched himself on the edge of his bed. </p><p>“We need to talk about Padmé,” Obi-Wan said. A jolt of panic shot up Anakin’s spine. Oh no. </p><p>“What about her?” he asked. He tried to keep his voice even, but all the air had left his lungs.</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. “I know you have feelings for her, Anakin.”</p><p>Anakin shook his head. “I don’t. Senator Amidala and I are just friends.”</p><p>Anakin’s heart was in his throat. Obi-Wan knew. He was done for.</p><p>“There is no use in lying, Anakin. I am not trying to scold you.” Obi-Wan’s tone was hard, but not angry. They sat in silence for a moment.</p><p>“Anakin, I came here to tell you that I understand.”</p><p>His words came as a shock. “You understand, Master?”</p><p>Obi-Wan averted his gaze. “Yes. It is only human to develop romantic feelings. Even I am not immune.”</p><p>Anakin processed this for a moment.</p><p>“But what you’re doing with Padmé goes against the Jedi Code. You know that.”</p><p>There it was. Anakin didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“You are too close to her, Anakin. You care about her too much. It has become a weakness.”</p><p>Fresh anger rolled over Anakin. “I am not weak,” he insisted.</p><p>“I didn’t say you were. But your love for Padmé makes you vulnerable.”</p><p>Anakin sighed. The discussion of Padmé made the image of her dying replay over and over in his mind. He grimaced and forced himself to focus on the conversation at hand. Anakin finally asked his pressing question “Master, are you going to tell the Council?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, like that thought had never even crossed his mind.</p><p>“No, Anakin. But you cannot let your personal feelings get in the way. If it becomes an issue, I will have no choice but to inform the Council.”</p><p>“I think Master Yoda is suspicious,”  Anakin said, the words tumbling out before he could stop them.</p><p>Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?”</p><p>Anakin stared down at his lap. “I talked to him. I told him about these visions I’ve been having. About Padmé. In these dreams...” he trailed off. “Padmé dies. And I can’t save her.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. “Your fear of losing Padmé is strong, Anakin. It has manifested into these dreams.”</p><p>Anakin shook his head. Obi-Wan didn’t understand. “They’re not just dreams. It’s the future, Master. I know it. But I don’t know how to stop it.” Anakin’s voice broke.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s expression softened. Tears were pressing at the backs of Anakin’s eyes. He and Obi-Wan rarely talked about personal things, and Anakin found himself being very honest with his master. After bottling up his fears for so long, it felt good to confide in someone.</p><p>“Anakin, are you sure you are seeing the future?” Obi-Wan asked. He rose from his chair, now very interested. He stroked his beard in thought.</p><p>“Yes. I can control my dreams. But this. This is different. These visions are just like the ones I had about my mother before....”</p><p>Anakin blinked fast, trying his best not to cry. Hot shame was overwhelming him, mixing with fear and anger and frustration. He was a Jedi. He should be able to hold himself together better than this.</p><p>“We will figure this out, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. He stepped closer to his padawan. </p><p>A hot tear rolled down Anakin’s cheek. He wiped it away immediately and blushed in embarrassment.</p><p>“I see it every time I close my eyes,” he confessed.</p><p>Obi-Wan reached out and placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder.</p><p>“I can’t lose her, Master,” Anakin sobbed, losing all control that he had left. The dam had finally broken, and his tears were falling freely now.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s next move was unexpected. He pulled Anakin into a hug. The padawan buried his head into his master’s robes and cried, allowing his pain to consume him.</p><p>Obi-Wan pulled away and locked eyes with Anakin.</p><p>“We will get to the bottom of this. I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>